


It's Not You It's Me

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Nygmobblepot Body Swaps [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Swap, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is in Edward Nygma's body.  He plans to rectify this as soon as possible, but a paramour of Ed's stops him on the street to ask about a second date.  After all this time, Oswald thought he was accustomed to the taste of heartbreak.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot Body Swaps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It's Not You It's Me

Oswald is in Edward Nygma’s body, and the novelty of being able to walk without a limp is absolutely ruined by the extra length to all his limbs. He’s hit his head on things that he never thought to notice before- thank you low hanging light fixtures- and has tripped more than enough to leave Ed bruised. Not to mention knocking into door jambs and knocking  _ over _ anything he reaches for. It’s honestly vile, and he can’t wait to get back into his own  _ reasonably proportioned _ body.

“Ed!” a voice calls, and Oswald wishes he could believe that whoever it is was talking to some other Ed. Reluctantly, he stops walking.

“Listen, I know you said that you aren’t looking for a serious relationship or long term thing right now, but I had a really good time last week and I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to meet up for coffee or-”

“Sorry, what was your name again?” Oswald bites out of Ed’s mouth with a smile, and relishes the way the harlot’s face crumples. He doesn’t stab the man ( _ man _ ) as he turns, hurt and almost fleeing, but he remembers the face for later.

Oswald himself is holding back tears of his own, trying to avoid thinking too hard about-

‘ _ That was a guy,’ _ his insecurity whispers, but he doesn’t have time to dwell. He has to make his way to the lounge to find his body so that he can-

‘ _ He’s not straight. It was just you he’s repulsed by. You that Ed couldn’t love, wouldn’t touch.’ _

The hands of Ed’s body are shaking. He must not have eaten recently. Odd, for it to be raining when it’s so sunny out, but the drops hit his face and Oswald aches for the familiar comfort of his umbrella to hold onto.

_ ‘He hates you, he rejected you, why would he ever want someone so pathetic? Ed could have anyone he wants; he does have anyone he wants. You’re just a washed up-’ _

“SHUT UP!” Oswald screams, and others on the sidewalk turn to stare. He swallows down the discomfort and tries to breathe. It isn’t important. He has things to do.


End file.
